1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a food wrapper filling device and method for use thereof, and more specifically to a funnel device having a funnel for filling food wrappers, specifically tacos or taco-shaped foods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taco shells and other taco-shaped foods are often difficult to fill because of their unusual shape, various filling types, and the tendency of shells in particular to bake closed. Other funnels have been invented to fill food containers, but none are adapted for use to fill tacos, folded foods or folded wrappers. Existing products and methods require more time and more mess than is ideal. What is needed is a device specifically designed to easily fill taco shells and other similarly shaped food containers with no mess and in a short amount of time.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for a taco funnel with the advantages and features of the present invention.